Wolf and Dragons go though Fire and Blood
by Bella4evr3
Summary: What happens when you loose everything how do you pick up the pieces. Well Aria follows a women who happens to have snow white hair , who is no other then Deanery's. When Deanery's sees the same that reflects herself, she considers Aria like a little sister. See how the world will fall, when fire and blood is spilled to all to see. In my first GOT story ever. ON HIATUS


Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. This belongs to Only the Author George R. R. Martin. I'm just borrowing the Characters.

Chapter 1

Near a tree that was slowly fading it's life away sat a girl no older then 20 and no younger then 16. She had short brunette hair and was wearing a simple outfit, that made her less inconspicious, to everyone; that being said, she simply didn't have any feelings. Whatever she did feel, it would only be the feeling of pain. Not her pain, but giving pain. When she was little her father was murdered, her sister was taken prisoner, her brothers were considered killed or missing, and her mother was on the other side of the country. All her family was far away, and she did not have anyone. She was forced to cut her long beautiful hair, that made her girly and womanly at the same time.

The girl looked up from what few belongings she poccessed, which was a book on swordfighting. She quite enjoyed the activity of poking a thin scrap of metal onto an weapon was there for her, and wouldn't abandon her when she needed it most. Especially this sword, Needle, was made from her bastard of a brother, John Snow. Who from the rest of her family thought him part of the family, but not really. She was the only one that ever considered him more belonging to the family then nither of them. He was now located at black tower near the wall. Where he joined the night's watch. Where he could protect not just me, but everyone from whats beyond the wall.

Aria was a very smart and astute girl for one so troublesome. As she tried her hardest to be strong. To be strong for herself, but strong enough to rescue her family. She was with a group of men that considered themeselves men with little honor. After she escaped Westeros, with the help of Jaqen who gave her power to kill three very specific people that she deemed, that she just wanted to rid the little town of. The group was not that terrible considered being that if she was with any other group, they would have done stuff more terriable then tying her up. In this group, she could be herself, they promised to take her to King's Landing, so they could help her get her sister back and away from the likes of Joffrey.

The girl stood and found her way to the group of men. They were conversing over plans on how to get to king's landing with less deaths then they really needed. Considering, it was the time where half of there men were killed or tortured for information. These were times, where even the slightest bit of humanity, would get you killed. The group, was voting on one of the Starks to make it on top of the Iron Throne. Knowing for sure, that one of them would make the world a non- violent world, well a little violence but nothing too drastic. They hoped that the world would become much safer, for everyone, so everyone could get a chance to live and accomplish there dreams. The girl walked nearer to them as the men stopped talking noticing that Aria was now mere inches away from them.

They knew without a doubt what Aria was thinking. They could sense it, since everynight was the same. Every night she wanted to go with them. Everynight they would go out to cities where they would gather information about anything and anyone, and everynight Aria would scream at them to only get the chance to go with them, and every time they would deny her, saying that she wasn't ready, and your not meant for this type of life. But who cares about her, It was her life, and she should have the choice to choose what she wants to do with it. Her determination is stronger tonight, and if they said no, then she would simply follow them, even if she was watched like a hawk. She was about to scream at them, and tell them that she could help, when something strange happened, They strangely agreed to let her come along. They noticed her features on her face as they showed the feeling of surprise.

She was about to say something as one of the guys reminded her of something. To not let the need of wanting to know something to blow your cover. Because in an instant everything can be taken away. They were preparing themselves to leave to the nearest town, having the men wearing outfits of low citizens, to not cause any fights, as Aria was dressed in a dress that she secretly lowed. While the others were giving her the thumbs up and hoots and hollers. Men were so strange, and so rude. As Aria was helped with getting on the horse along with the guy coming up behind her. As the other guy was on his own horse beside them. They were ready, as they began trotting into the town.

The town was nothing to special, as they were quite away from any noble city or town. This town was only focused on information. Everybody would know something, for a chance to earn money for themeselves, or there family. Who would know, everyone has something different on there mind. we left the horses back before we even came walking into the village, not wanting to let anyone know who they really weren't. The leader of our group was now conversing with another shop man, as they were exchanging coins. From the corner of her eye she spotted a very unique type of person. A women that was not what it was about, but her hair. It was as white as snow,as she only had a second to process of what she was about to do. The girl waited until both men were busy to watch her as soon as she got a second she ran after the women with the snow white hair.

Aria was slowly making hace along the slim, narrow way as she continued to follow the women. The women with snow white hair stopped, as the women came to a stop in front of a guy. She was talking to him, with gods know what. The girl tried to step closer to hear and see what the women was saying. The features of the women looked like something out of a storybook that her father used to read to her for a bedtime story. Even though every time he read it, he would look like someone else, almost having a regretful feeling thinking about it. It was a story about dragons, how the house of Tagaryeon had the power to control dragons. Since the guy was known to be the Dragon. She remembered that her dad had told her about the remaining prince and princess of Tagaryeon. Viserys and Daenarys Stormbourne, who was the only family to have hair such as snow. The women, now recongnized that she was followed as the man she was talking to grabbed her. Aria was to distracted by allowing herself to reminenise about the good times, that she completly forgotten about what she was doing.

The guy had a sword to her thoat as quickly as she drew breath. The guy questioned her on why she was following the women. She then voiced her awnser that said that she knew who the women was. The women who had not spoken yet revealed herself from the man that covered her full body view. The women then spoke her mind, which consisted it being that of -Girl, if you know who I am, then why would you follow me, without any protectors to protect you? You sure seem confindant enough to land you in trouble real fast. Awnser me now.- The women declared as Aria looked staight at her with a confindence that she had all her life. She said that she was Daenarys Stormbourne one of the last of the Targaryeon's that were still alive, and that she followed her for her help, since Daenarys was thought of being the type of person who would help the less more fortunate. It was a smile on her face when that seemed to be true as Daenarys listened to her. She agreed that her story was believable, she told her her name and she was shoked to be at least. A Stark, alone, and to be as far as this curruptive town. She then had an idea, and a most generous, and the most stategic move that she had all day. She would adopt this girl, as her sister, so when she would take the Iron Throne from King Joffrey that she would become powerful by her side. Since she already looked like a person with only one feeling. One feeling only, that of revenge, the same feeling that she was driven by.

She then voiced her idea out and Aria was to excited to even think. Daenarys and Aria would sooner become as the two women who changed the world. Since both of them were driven by blood. They would take the Iron throne through fire and blood as long as it takes to get there revenge upon who they deemed worthy of thier revenge. For this was only just the beginning to a series of plots, that will leave everyone with no choices,but to join thier idealism to change and purify the world of such death and sorrow.


End file.
